


Love, Friendship and Other Inappropriate Feelings.

by Mialienes



Series: Animal Shelter AU [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats are bastards, ferrets are cute, and Kyuhyun has a lot of Feelings (some of which are inappropriate) about Zhou Mi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Friendship and Other Inappropriate Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhore/gifts).



**Part 1: Feelings, nothing more than feelings.**

Cats are, Kyuhyun decides grumpily, total little bastards.

And he should know. As a vet, he's dealt with many cats over the years and they are all (yes, all of them) contrary monsters hidden in a sleek, feline shell.

The door to one of the cat runs had been left ajar at the animal shelter, and Kyuhyun had walked into the back to find the occupants dizzy on freedom and causing havoc.

Kyuhyun is willing to bet that the Great Cat Escape of 2014 is Zhou Mi's fault. Let's be honest - most things are. He always lets kids open the doors to the cat and dog cages so "they can get close to the animals, Kyuhyun!". Which is _great_ for the kids, but not so great for Kyuhyun, because do they know how to close the doors properly? No they don't!

(The alternative theory is that cats have developed opposable thumbs, in which case the apocalypse is nigh and the Great Cat Escape will be the least of their concerns.)

Most of the cats are relatively easy to apprehend, but Kyuhyun had spent twenty minutes trying to capture the last escapee: Buff, a hostile 7 year old ginger tom. 

Buff, despite his large frame, has climbed his way up to the high window along one wall of the room. And there he sits on the windowsill, a self-satisfied look on his face, while Kyuhyun spits through all the curse words he knows.

It takes a ladder, and numerous scratches, before Buff is finally secured and locked up.

Buff hisses at Kyuhyun angrily from his cage. He's the shelter's longest term resident: an ugly giant of a cat, with a big scar running down his nose and ears full of notches. His personality isn't better than his looks. He hates everyone, with the exception of Zhou Mi, who coddles him like he's a kitten. If Zhou Mi hadn't implemented a no-kill policy when they first opened the shelter, Kyuhyun would have skinned Buff months ago (or at least, thought about it very, very hard).

Zhou Mi enters the back room to find Kyuhyun slumped on a chair, exhausted from his efforts.

"Time for driiiinks," he trills, snagging Kyuhyun's coat from behind the door. Zhou Mi yanks on Kyuhyun's arm to make him stand so he can force him into the jacket. "It's time to go, come on."

Ryeowook pokes his head around the corner. "Ready?"

Zhou Mi shoots him a wide grin and links his arm into Kyuhyun's. "Let's go go!"

*

After several years of working at separate places, Zhou Mi managed to convince Kyuhyun and Ryeowook to join him in opening a private animal shelter and vet clinic. Funded by an inheritance from Zhou Mi's late grandfather, the shelter is small, only housing about 30 animals, but all three of them are fiercely proud of it.

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook met and became friends on the first day of veterinary school. Their friendship with Zhou Mi came later, even though they had both noticed Zhou Mi in their classes - he was hard not to notice, being super tall, super smiley, and seemingly friends with everyone.

Truthfully, Kyuhyun had deemed Zhou Mi not worth knowing. Veterinary school was difficult and competitive, and Kyuhyun didn't have time for bright, perky people who didn't take it seriously.

They probably would've remained firmly not-friends, if Kyuhyun hadn't almost run Zhou Mi over.

It had been raining heavily and Kyuhyun was leaving campus when the stupid idiot ran out to the middle of the road, chasing after a limping stray dog. Kyuhyun had managed to slam on the brakes in time to avoid a major accident, though the bumper tapped Zhou Mi and sent him falling down.

What happened next wasn't Kyuhyun's proudest moment. Kyuhyun, half hysterical because, well, he could have killed him and what a mess someone that tall would have made of his car, got out and yelled. A lot.

Zhou Mi, drenched, tall, imposing, and clutching the poor dog to his chest, stood up and yelled right back.

It took Kyuhyun by surprise. Zhou Mi had always seemed so bright and happy and, well…kind of a pushover. Except this man in front of him was steel - admittedly, steel wrapped in fluffy marshmallow - and wow did he know a lot of curse words.

The yelling back and forth only stopped when the dog whimpered up at them, as if to say, "What's with the shouting?" And, "It's wet you idiots."

And Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun's lifelong (best) friendship (forever) was formed.

(The dog was fine. After medical treatment, courtesy of the two trainee vets, it was adopted out to one of Zhou Mi's friends.)

*

Zhou Mi has one arm around Kyuhyun's waist, and the other arm around Ryeowook's shoulder, as he marches them down the street in an awkward formation.

"What's the big hurry anyway?" Kyuhyun grumbles. They go for a drink every Friday, but Zhou Mi isn't normally so eager about getting there.

"We're meeting my cousin," Zhou Mi explains as they walk into their local bar, a small casual place around the corner from work. "He's just moved here. You'll like him, he's cute." This means nothing. Zhou Mi believes that everyone and everything is cute. His opinion can't be trusted.

Zhou Mi waves at someone sitting at a booth in the corner and they head over. When the three of them reach the table, Zhou Mi makes introductions. "Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, this is my cousin, Henry." Zhou Mi's cousin looks like he's a couple of years younger than them, with round cheeks and messy brown hair. He greets them politely. Zhou Mi shoves Kyuhyun into the booth next to Henry, sliding in after him, and Ryeowook sitting down last.

"Did you wait long?" Zhou Mi asks Henry. "Kyuhyun was really slow today." He pokes Kyuhyun in the cheek before saying cutely. "Hey Kyu, give me your wallet."

"What? Why?" Despite the questions, Kyuhyun pulls out his wallet and hands it over. He's learnt by now that his life is easier if he just gives in to Zhou Mi's demands.

Zhou Mi retrieves Kyuhyun's credit card from the wallet, giving him a cheeky smile. "Because you're paying for drinks." He waves a waiter over, handing over the card and ordering a round. From next to Zhou Mi, Ryeowook laughs at Kyuhyun's huffiness.

"You two are like an old married couple," he teases. "Even down to the not having sex part.”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and controls his urge to hit him.

One drink turns into two drinks, turns into three drinks, and Kyuhyun quietly grieves for the state of his credit card bill. When Henry leaves for a toilet break, Zhou Mi gives Kyuhyun a big nudge in the ribs. "So… what do you think of Henry? I really wanted you to meet him, I thought you two would get along."

Oh god, Kyuhyun thinks to himself, hiding his face in his drink. This is another one of Zhou Mi's matchmaking efforts. He should've known.

*

Zhou Mi believes that he's an excellent matchmaker and that he's an expert in the ways of love. This might seem strange to outsiders, considering Zhou Mi's string of relationships, none of which have lasted much longer than six months. But, in the World According To Zhou Mi, it makes complete sense.

This belief stems from one successful matchmaking effort when Zhou Mi was a teenager, when he introduced his single mother to one of his high school teachers.

The two hit it off, resulting in a happy marriage, though Zhou Mi admitted to Kyuhyun once that it was really strange to call his ex-teacher "dad".

Zhou Mi, a self titled expert of all things Love, tries to matchmake for everyone he knows. And not long after Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun became friends, Zhou Mi set Kyuhyun up on a blind date.

A terribly unsuccessful blind date. Zhou Mi set Kyuhyun up with a girl.

When given the news: "Zhou Mi, you idiot. I don't like girls. I'm gay," Zhou Mi was unperturbed.

"That's even better! That makes it easier because I know lots of guys!"

He really does. The amount of dates that Kyuhyun has been on over the years is testament to that.

'You'll really like him," Zhou Mi swears, every single time. And it's not that Kyuhyun doesn't like the people Zhou Mi sets him up with: they're generally nice guys, and there's even been a few that he's dated for a short period of time. But there's always a missing factor, something that Kyuhyun isn't keen to examine too closely.

Zhou Mi keeps trying, because he wants Kyuhyun to find "the beautiful, wonderful experience of pure love". Really, how can Kyuhyun say no when all Zhou Mi wants is his happiness?

And so the following week Kyuhyun finds himself on a date with Henry.

"Just so you know," Kyuhyun tells Henry once they're seated and handed menus, "I'm not looking for a relationship of any kind. Not even a casual one." Kyuhyun has discovered that it's best to be blunt right at the beginning. At this point in his life, he's willing to sit through one date but that's it.

Henry snorts but doesn't seem to take offence. "Well that's handy because you're not really my type. I prefer guys that are more attractive and with better personalities." He scans the menu. "You're paying for dinner, by the way." Then he looks up. "Are we having wine?"

Well that's one thing that Henry and Zhou Mi have in common. Making Kyuhyun pay for things. It must run in the family.

"Fine, whatever." Kyuhyun grabs the wine list off the table and pushes it at Henry. "You choose a bottle."

They make small talk for a bit, until Henry eventually asks, "If you're not looking for a relationship, why did you agree to this date?"

The truth is - Kyuhyun is weak, incredibly weak, when it comes to Zhou Mi. He knows it, and hates himself a little for it, but fortunately Zhou Mi remains ignorant. "Zhou Mi is very hard to say no to," he finally says, setting down his knife and fork.

Henry nods earnestly. "You too? I'm glad I'm not the only one! He's so persuasive. When we were young he managed to convince me that worms were food. Do you know how disgusting worms look after being vomited back up? Oh! And!" Henry gestures animatedly, almost knocking over his glass, and pulls up his sleeve, "See this scar on my arm? I got that after he told me I could fly. I jumped off the garage roof and fell like a stone. There was also the time I shaved all my hair off after he swore that it would make me stronger." Henry frowns at the memories. "Man, he was kind of a dick when we were kids."

"That's nothing," Kyuhyun tells him. "I once wore a dress and full make up to a party because he convinced me that it was for Halloween. It was March. Ryeowook still pulls out the photos when I piss him off."

They end up bonding over stupid stuff Zhou Mi has convinced them to do. Despite Zhou Mi's sweet demeanour, he has a deeply mischievous streak which seems to surface for his nearest and dearest.

As the evening goes on Kyuhyun finds that Henry is not so bad. They have a few interests in common, and much like his cousin, Henry is cheerful, optimistic and a little cheeky.

At the end of the evening, Kyuhyun walks Henry to his car. "You know, I actually had a good time tonight. Thanks."

Henry goes in for a fist bump and Kyuhyun goes for a handshake, and they end up doing an awkward bro hug before parting ways.

*

The next day Kyuhyun lets himself into Zhou Mi's office to find him hunched over his computer. The three vets all have their own consultation rooms to see clients. The offices all follow a similar layout: cupboards and a sink at the back, a large easily disinfected stainless steel table in the middle, and a desk and computer in the corner.

Kyuhyun takes a seat in the chair next to Zhou Mi's desk and holds up a takeaway cup. "Here, I brought you coffee." Zhou Mi has a weird quirk: he loves coffee but hates going to buy it, stemming from when he briefly dated a barista.

Apparently, in the World According To Zhou Mi, there's an unofficial barista club. All baristas in the city know one another, and they all know and dislike Zhou Mi for dumping one of their own. And in the World According To Zhou Mi, "coffee brewed with hate in your heart is bad coffee", so Kyuhyun buys them for him instead.

Kyuhyun knows that he shouldn't indulge Zhou Mi so much. (Make him buy his own damn coffee, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook always tells him. Ryeowook is not very tolerant sometimes.) But, Kyuhyun reasons, a happy Zhou Mi equals happiness for everyone surrounding him, so he's merely doing everyone else a favour.

That's all. Really.

Anyway. Coffee.

"Oooh. You're my favourite person!" Zhou Mi sings, grabbing the cup and almost sloshing liquid over the side in his eagerness. "Hey, do you know much about ferrets?"

Kyuhyun stares as an animal climbs up the front of Zhou Mi's shirt to perch on his shoulder. "Not much. Where did you get that from?" It's a small grey and white ferret, wearing a harness with a lead attached to Zhou Mi's belt loops.

Zhou Mi reaches up a hand and strokes the ferret under the chin with a finger. It scrunches up its nose and dooks, a noise that's a cross between a chatter and a chuckle. "This is Dr Fritz. I found him in a box outside this morning. Someone just left him." Zhou Mi frowns at the thought of someone abandoning their pet. "It's so sad."

"Are you just going to keep him?" It's rare for owners to surrender smaller animals, with the shelter normally only seeing cats and dogs.

"I'll try and find him a new owner. He's been hand raised - I can't believe someone gave him up. He's such a friendly little thing."

"Right." Kyuhyun leans across and tips the cup up to Zhou Mi's lips. "Drink before it gets cold. You hate it when it cools down."

Zhou Mi leans back in his chair but takes a sip. "Hey, how did your date go with Henry last night? Do you like him? Are you going to see him again?"

"Ahhh… it went well. I like him." It's not a total lie, Kyuhyun reasons. It's just not the whole truth. "And yeah, I'm seeing him next week." They agreed after the date to watch a football match together. Henry doesn't know many people in town yet, and Kyuhyun had been in an uncharacteristically generous mood. It had probably been the wine.

Zhou Mi claps his hands in glee, so excited that he's almost bouncing up and down in his chair. Dr Fritz hunches down and digs his claws into Zhou Mi's shoulder. "I knew it! I knew you'd like him! I'm so good at this!"

Kyuhyun doesn't correct him.

*

There's a sharp knock on Kyuhyun's front door before it opens. Kyuhyun looks up from the couch and cranes his head to peer into the hallway, recognising the tall figure entering his apartment.

Zhou Mi rounds the corner, holding a plastic bag in one hand. "Hi! Oh, hi Henry! Sorry, I didn't know you were going to be here. Am I interrupting?"

"Nah, we're just watching a game," Kyuhyun explains. "Sit." He shuffles over a little and yanks at the bottom of Zhou Mi's shirt until he plonks himself down next to him. "Do you need something? Did we make plans?"

"No, I was just at the store and your favourite snacks were on sale. I came by to drop them off." Zhou Mi hands over the bag and Dr Fritz pokes his head out from the pocket of Zhou Mi's hoodie. He chatters a hello and then burrows back inside.

"Food!" Henry leans forward to talk to Zhou Mi, making a grab for the snacks. "Do you know that Kyuhyun has no food in his place? He's a terrible host."

"He is. And I'm sorry for interrupting your date," Zhou Mi tells him apologetically.

"Oh we're not -"

Kyuhyun coughs loudly, preventing Henry from finishing his sentence. "Want a drink, Mi? Henry, why won't you help me?" He wraps his hand firmly around Henry's wrist and drags him to the kitchen.

"What?" Henry asks when they're out of earshot, rubbing his arm. "What's the big rush?"

"Zhou Mi thinks we're dating."

Henry stops rubbing and blinks at him slowly. "Why?"

"He got the wrong idea and I didn't correct him."

Henry keeps blinking at him. "Again… why?"

Kyuhyun hands Henry a couple of bottles from the fridge and rummages in his cupboard for a bottle opener. "He was so happy when he heard we were getting along." _And I'll get a break from his matchmaking._

"Are you asking me to be your fake boyfriend?"

"Well… no… I'm not lying to him. Just don't tell him the entire truth, that's all I'm asking."

"Huh. Well, it'll cost you."

Kyuhyun stares him down. "How about you don't tell him and I don't kick your ass?"

Henry scoffs at that but under Kyuhyun's unrelenting stare he wilts. "Right. Okay, fake boyfriend it is." Henry takes hold of the bottle opener and pries the lids off the beer bottles. "Hey, does Zhou Mi always just let himself into your apartment?"

Kyuhyun nods.

"Do you have a key to his place?"

"Yeah?"

Henry stares at him. "Man, you two have a weird friendship. Are you sure _I'm_ the fake boyfriend? Zhou Mi doesn't trust me with a key and we're related."

"That's because you're a punk," Kyuhyun tells him. "I don't blame him."

"Whatever Grandpa," Henry snips, eyeing up Kyuhyun's ugly cardigan in distaste. "I'm the nicest guy in the world. Handsome, charming, intelligent."

Kyuhyun throws a bag of chips at his head, barely missing Henry's face. "Oh look, there's a pig flying past the window. Open those Mr Handsome, I'll look for a bowl."

*

Being a vet is not glamourous. Not at all.

The hours are long, the amount of knowledge required is vast, and much of the time is spent in the company of spoiled fat dogs - and worst - their spoiled overbearing owners.

Kyuhyun is in the staff room after spending an hour researching hernias, trying to decide whether his latest patient will require surgery. He's rubbing his eyes tiredly, trying to unsee the images that are burnt into his brain, when Zhou Mi enters with Henry in tow.

"There you are!" Zhou Mi chirps. "Henry is here to see you." He pushes Henry towards Kyuhyun and leaves.

"You're here to see me?" Kyuhyun asks, a bit confused. There's really no reason for Henry to want to see him. They didn't get along _that_ well.

"Actually I came to see Ryeowook, but Zhou Mi caught me in reception and assumed I was here to see you."

"Oh." There's a bit of an awkward silence. "Okay?"

"Well! Now I've seen you. See ya!" Henry makes to leave, but Kyuhyun calls him back.

"Oi. What are you seeing Ryeowook for anyway?"

"I was just saying hello," Henry says evasively. "Hey, Ryeowook mentioned that Jia's leaving." Jia, their receptionist, resigned a couple of days ago. "Would it be weird if I worked here? I need a job."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "It's up to Zhou Mi. Go talk to your cousin."

"Awesome, thanks. I'll tell him you really want me to work here."

"That's not what I said."

"I'm just telling him a half truth. Isn't that right, fake boyfriend?" He gives a little jaunty wave as he exits.

Bastard. Blackmailing little bastard.

Kyuhyun kind of admires that in a person.

*

All the air in Kyuhyun's lungs is knocked out as Zhou Mi tackles him, long arms winding tightly around Kyuhyun's torso in a crushing hug.

"I have two pieces of good news!"

Kyuhyun wriggles in his grasp, trying to take a breath. "Can't. Breathe," he manages to squeeze out. Zhou Mi is stronger than he looks.

"Sorry!" Zhou Mi loosens his hold a little but clings on. "Do you want the good news or the good news?"

Kyuhyun plays along now that he can breathe. "Give me the good news."

"Okay, first good news - Buff is being adopted! He's such a sweetie, I'm so glad that he's finally going to a loving home."

Sweetie? Kyuhyun isn't sure that they're talking about the same cat. Buff is the worse pet in the world. He's an indignant, aggressive, bastard of an animal and Kyuhyun has the scars to prove it.

"And," Zhou Mi continues, swaying back and forth," Heechul is moving back to town!"

Kyuhyun's forehead furrows. Heechul? Zhou Mi's _ex-boyfriend_ , Heechul? Zhou Mi and Heechul dated in high school, spliting up when Heechul moved away for college, but have stayed good friends over the years.

"Heechul is so great, you'll love him! He's really smart and handsome and his sense of humour is similar to yours." Zhou Mi keeps hugging Kyuhyun joyously, looking like an excited little kid. "It's been ten years since we lived in the same city. I can't wait until he arrives! I've missed him so much! I'm so excited that you'll finally get to meet him."

Kyuhyun has heard a lot about the _great, fantastic, incredible_ Heechul. Surely he can't be that amazing, he thinks. He's probably ugly and old and dumb.

"I can't wait," Kyuhyun says flatly.

"Anyway, I better go and sort out Buff's paperwork, he's being picked up soon. Can you keep Dr Fritz company for a while? Wook and Henry have gone to lunch."

*

Dr Fritz seems to have become the clinic pet. Someone - Kyuhyun thinks it was probably Henry - has set up a bed for him at reception, on top of the counter. When Zhou Mi has patients, the ferret can be found there, soaking up attention from customers. Zhou Mi was right - he is very friendly. Dr Fritz's previous owner had spent a lot of time training him: he walks on the leash, doesn't bite, and even knows how to use a litter box.

Even Kyuhyun, who doesn't have much time for smaller animals, has a soft spot for the little ferret.

Kyuhyun is idly petting Dr Fritz when an older man with his two young boys enter. The boys are identical twins and sport eager grins.

"Hi, we're here for Buff?" the father says.

Zhou Mi enters, holding a cage. "Hi! Buff is all ready for you." Zhou Mi comes out from behind the counter and crouches down to the twins' eye level. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" the twins chorus.

Zhou Mi puts the cage down by their feet. "Okay, take good care of him." He stands up and walks behind the counter to finish off the paperwork.

"ZHOU MI," Kyuhyun hisses, and pulls him aside. "You didn't say that Buff was going to a family with CHILDREN."

"What are you talking about? Buff loves kids." Zhou Mi smiles at the dad and points out where he needs a signature.

The twins have opened the cage door and one of them has reached in to pull Buff out. Dr Fritz, sensing imminent danger, jumps off the counter and scrambles his way up Zhou Mi's arm and into the neck of his shirt. Zhou Mi gives him a fond pat and lets the ferret burrow down and hide.

Kyuhyun is sure that there's about to be chaos. Buff is out of the cage and in the arms of one of the boys. He's being held under the front legs, with the second half of him dangling down, almost touching the ground. His tail is swishing angrily but, to Kyuhyun's surprise, he doesn't react as expected. Kyuhyun is expecting blood - a lot of blood - but Buff just hangs there, looking annoyed.

Kyuhyun can't believe it. "Did you drug him?"

"Kyuhyun!" says Zhou Mi, scandalised. "Of course not." He finishes sorting out Buff's paperwork and the dad steps in to put Buff back into his carry cage. Buff goes back in without complaint. Kyuhyun has never seen him so placid before. (He's pretty sure Zhou Mi has drugged him.)

"Bye Buff!" Zhou Mi says as he waves them goodbye. He wipes the corner of his eye - discreetly - but Kyuhyun notices.

"Oh jeez." Kyuhyun pulls his friend into a hug, taking care not to squash Dr Fritz between them. "Don't be upset. You always get like this."

"I'm just happy that he's finally going to a home," Zhou Mi sniffles.

Ryeowook and Henry return from lunch to find Kyuhyun trying to console his friend.

"Oh no," Ryeowook says, shedding his coat. "Did another animal leave?"

"Yeah, it was Buff," Kyuhyun tells him, as Zhou Mi whimpers _Buffie_.

Ryeowook stops short, eyes wide. "Someone took Buff?"

Kyuhyun tries not to laugh, knowing the inevitable reaction. "Yeah. A family with two young boys."

"HE WENT TO A FAMILY WITH CHILDREN?!"

"Hey," Zhou Mi protests, face still in Kyuhyun's neck. "He gets on really well with children."

Kyuhyun, despite all his past experience with Buff, feels the need to back Zhou Mi up. "Actually, he didn't seem to mind the kids…"

Ryeowook pats Zhou Mi on the back as he walks through. "If we get sued because Buff killed the children, can you try and keep me out of it? You two can take the fall."

*

Kyuhyun is having a quiet day at home killing aliens and whatnot when Zhou Mi arrives. Kyuhyun doesn't bother looking up and just grunts a greeting, engrossed in his game.

"Kyuuuuu," Zhou Mi says, draping himself over Kyuhyun's shoulders from behind the couch. He starts poking his fingers into Kyuhyun's ribs. "Kyuuuuuuuu."

"Give me a sec," Kyuhyun replies, wriggling and doing his best to ignore him.

"I brought Heechul here to meet you."

"Fuck!" Kyuhyun swears loudly as he loses his battle. He looks up to see Zhou Mi frowning at him. "Sorry - what?"

"Heechul is here." Zhou Mi gestures to the man who'd followed him inside. Heechul is thin, with soft pretty features, and dyed dark red hair. He also has an expression of disdain on his face. He's neither old or ugly, as Kyuhyun had hoped, but he's still holding out for dumb.

Despite the fact that Heechul is eyeing him up like he's a piece of mouldy cheese, Kyuhyun makes an effort. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Kyuhyun says politely. "Zhou Mi talks about you all the time."

"Really," Heechul says with a smirk. "I can't say that he's ever mentioned you."

"Heechul!" Zhou Mi whines, scandalised, as Kyuhyun stares at Heechul with narrowed eyes. "That's not true at all. You know all about Kyuhyun."

Heechul is unabashed as he shrugs a thin shoulder. "Must've zoned out. You know I don't listen to things that bore me."

Zhou Mi stands up and wraps an arm around his waist. "You're such a liar. You listen to everything I say." Heechul and Zhou Mi share smiles, and Kyuhyun watches on, feeling a bit like an outsider.

He's not used to this feeling. Not at all.

For years - years and years and years - he's had the position as the #1 person in Zhou Mi's life. Even when Zhou Mi had boyfriends (and there were a few - not that Kyuhyun was keeping count), it was pretty clear that none of them could oust Kyuhyun.

For the first time, Kyuhyun feels like he could have competition for the #1 spot. He doesn't like that feeling and, he decides firmly to himself, he doesn't like Heechul either.

*

It's been a long day.

Kyuhyun yawns as he arrives home, rolling his head on his shoulders. The clinic is open late three nights a week, with the three vets working a late shift each. Tonight was Kyuhyun's turn, and his evening had been back to back consultations. There was nothing unusual - the appointments had all been annual vaccinations - but he's tired and hungry and looking forward to being home.

When Kyuhyun enters his apartment, the lights are on. Judging by the scent of food in the air, Kyuhyun knows that Zhou Mi must be there. Sure enough, when he heads into the kitchen, Zhou Mi is sitting at the table. Unhappily for Kyuhyun, Heechul is with him.

Zhou Mi greets him with a bright smile. "Hi! We bought you dinner."

Kyuhyun slides into a chair as Zhou Mi stands to reheat the food in the microwave. "How was the clinic tonight? Everything okay?" Kyuhyun nods as the microwave whirls, before beeping loudly to indicate that it's finished. Zhou Mi places a plate and chopsticks in front of Kyuhyun and sits back down next to him.

Kyuhyun digs in, occasionally leaning over to offer a slice of carrot to Zhou Mi - he doesn't like cooked carrots, but Zhou Mi doesn't mind them. Then he remembers something. 'Hey," Kyuhyun says around a mouthful of noodles, waving his chopsticks in Zhou Mi's direction. "Hand over your phone."

Zhou Mi passes it over and Kyuhyun inputs the password to unlock it. "What are you doing?"

"I meant to do this all day - I'm setting a reminder for you to call your mum tomorrow. It's her wedding anniversary." He finishes putting in the entry and hands it back.

"Has it been another year? I'm so bad at remembering dates."

"You are," Kyuhyun agrees. "And don't worry, I organised flowers on your behalf last week."

"Did you use my credit card?"

Kyuhyun nods, mouth full, and feeds Zhou Mi another slice of carrot. They're quiet while they both chew.

"Well," Heechul drawls. "Aren't you two charming in your codependency?"

 _Dick._ Kyuhyun shoots him a glare but quickly wipes it off his face before Zhou Mi can see it. He gives Heechul a fake smile, while willing for him to shrivel up and die.

Zhou Mi doesn't notice, having finished his carrot, and start chattering about the restaurant that he visited with Heechul tonight. Heechul this, Heechul that.

Heechul, Heechul, Heechul.

There's a burning feeling in Kyuhyun's gut that he does his best to ignore.

*

That burning grows stronger as suddenly all of Zhou Mi's spare time is spent with Heechul.

"You don't mind, do you?" Zhou Mi asks. "It's only because he's just moved back. You probably want to spend time with Henry anyway."

"Of course I don't mind," Kyuhyun lies.

Even if he did want to spend time with Henry, he's never free either, and neither is Ryeowook. It seems like a conspiracy.

*

Because they haven't spent much time together beyond passing by each other in the corridors at work, when Kyuhyun opens the door to find Zhou Mi looking upset, he doesn't know what's wrong.

"Hey, what's happened? Why didn't you let yourself in?" He pulls his friend inside. "Are you okay?"

Zhou Mi wraps his arms around him. He's shaking a little and Kyuhyun is really, really worried. "I'm really sorry," he whispers.

"Tell me, what happened?"

Zhou Mi pulls away, bowing his head. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have set you up." He takes a deep breath. "I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it... I saw Henry and Ryeowook kissing."

Oh. _Ohhhhh._ Uh oh.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry!" Zhou Mi finally looks up to appraise Kyuhyun's reaction, obviously surprised that he doesn't seem upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I have something I need to tell you…"

"What?"

Now it's Kyuhyun's turn to duck his head as he talks to the floor. "Henry and I aren't dating," he confesses in a small voice.

There's complete silence for a moment.

"What."

"We're just friends. We've only ever just been friends."

Zhou Mi is looking at him like he's a stranger. "You lied to me?"

"No! No! I didn't lie… I just didn't tell you the entire truth." Oh fuck. There's a look of betrayal and devastation in Zhou Mi's eyes and Kyuhyun knows that he put it there. It makes him feel sick.

"That's lying, Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi says coldly. Kyuhyun reaches for him - he just needs to hug him, and then he can explain, and everything will be fine - but Zhou Mi backs away. He's livid. "No. No. I can't believe you'd lie to me about this. Henry is my COUSIN and I thought he was cheating on you! I can't talk to you right now." 

"I'm sorry," Kyuhyun says desperately, but it's not enough to stop Zhou Mi leaving.

And it's not fine.

*

"I'm sorry," Ryeowook whispers to Kyuhyun after Zhou Mi storms past them into the back of the clinic. "We didn't mean to let him see."

The tension in the clinic is palpable. It's been a week since Zhou Mi found out the truth and his normally warm demeanor has turned to ice. He hasn't talked to Kyuhyun beyond a chilly, "Excuse me," and he's barely speaking to Ryeowook and Henry either. Even the animals seem to have picked up the atmosphere - Dr Fritz has been moping around looking listless.

"It's not your fault," Kyuhyun reassures him. "I should never have asked you to keep it a secret."

Kyuhyun feels so stupid. Why didn't he just tell Zhou Mi the truth? Why did he let him believe that he was dating Henry? There were so many opportunities - whenever Zhou Mi asked how they were doing - to say, "actually, we're just friends," or even a half-lie would've been better, "we've decided to just be friends". But no, Kyuhyun had to lie and tell Zhou Mi that everything was _great_.

He hates this. Of course Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi have fought before, but there's never been anything even close to this scale. Zhou Mi has never been this angry with him before.

And it's not just that Kyuhyun feels bad for hurting his friend, he does, but he also really fucking misses him. He keeps thinking about things he should tell Zhou Mi, or wanting to send him cute pictures of baby animals, or wondering whether he's tired and wants a coffee.

And then he remembers that Zhou Mi isn't talking to him right now.

His life has been tilted off its axis - everything feels wrong - and he hates himself for being so stupid. 

*

"Zhou Mi?" Kyuhyun calls tentatively as he uses his key to let himself into Zhou Mi's apartment. Zhou Mi had called in sick, and after a frantic day juggling his appointments, Ryeowook had finally pushed Kyuhyun out the door.

"Please go see Zhou Mi," Ryeowook had pleaded. "I know you're not on good terms right now but the last time he called in sick was because he contracted pneumonia. Please go and make sure he's okay."

"Mi?"

The apartment is silent and dark, with all the curtains drawn. There's no one in the living room or kitchen and Kyuhyun heads straight to Zhou Mi's bedroom door, knocking quietly.

"Mi?" When there's no answer, he opens the door and enters.

Judging by the pile of blankets and the big lump in the middle of the bed, Zhou Mi is there. He's completely covered though.

"Mi?"

Zhou Mi pokes his head out from the blanket pile when Kyuhyun approaches. He looks like he's been crying for a while: eyes puffy and red and tear tracks on his cheeks.

The sight of his tearful face sends a jolt of pain through Kyuhyun's heart. He hates seeing Zhou Mi cry, he hates it more than anything. "What happened?"

Zhou Mi blinks at him. "Dr Fritz died."

"Oh… I'm so sorry…"

Zhou Mi scrubs at his face with a hand. "It's stupid. He was just a ferret. I don't know why I'm so upset."

"It's not stupid." Even though Zhou Mi always gets overly attached to the animals, Dr Fritz was special. He had been Zhou Mi's constant companion during the past couple of months and even Kyuhyun feels sad that he's passed away. He was a really good ferret.

Kyuhyun shuffles closer and snakes an arm around Zhou Mi's shoulder. Zhou Mi buries his head into Kyuhyun's neck.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Kyuhyun sighs, resting his head on Zhou Mi's. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I should've just told you the truth. I'm really, really sorry. You were right to be angry at me."

"I missed you," Zhou Mi sniffles. "I don't like it when we fight. I forgot my dad's birthday the other day."

Kyuhyun laughs a little. "I've lost weight because no one brought me food." He grows solemn. "And I missed you too. A lot. Can we be friends again?"

"Yes please."

The pain in Kyuhyun's chest lessens. "Good. Now move over. You know I'm never little spoon."

"But you hate cuddling," Zhou Mi tells him, even as he's making space for him.

"Yeah, I do," Kyuhyun agrees, wrapping his body around Zhou Mi's as he gets comfortable on the bed.

After a while Zhou Mi's breathing evens out as he falls asleep. Kyuhyun tightens his grip around Zhou Mi's waist, his cheek on the back of Zhou Mi's head. It's warm and cozy. Zhou Mi makes little snuffling noises as he starts to dream, small exhales and sighs: a background of noise that soon lulls Kyuhyun into drowsiness.

There's an emotion bubbling away in his chest and suddenly - just as Kyuhyun is about to drift off to sleep - it grows large enough for Kyuhyun to recognise it, and -

Oh _shit_.

*

"Wook, please help me." Kyuhyun drapes himself over Ryeowook pathetically as Henry gives him a tense, possessive look. "I think I'm in love with Zhou Mi."

Ryeowook shoves his arms away. "You think? You mean you only just realised?"

Kyuhyun is having the tiniest of life crises. How can he possibly be in love with his best friend? So what if his best friend is tall and attractive and charming and sweet and generous and kind? That's no reason to be in love with him!

This changes everything. Everything he's known about his life is _wrong_.

Kyuhyun can feel himself starting to hyperventilate. Okay, perhaps this is more than a minor crisis.

Ryeowook is wide eyed and shaking his head. "You didn't know you're in love with him? Are you serious?" He hands Kyuhyun a brush and shovel and opens one of the dog cages. Lindy the maltese comes running out, tail wagging happily. Henry grabs her before she can go too far and Ryeowook pushes Kyuhyun into the cage. "Can you have your existential crisis and sweep at the same time?"

Kyuhyun scowls but starts cleaning the cage, grumbling to himself. "Thanks for the support."

"I can't believe you didn't know! You two are so codependent that it's like you're already in a relationship."

"I thought I loved him as a friend!"

"You cannot be serious," Ryeowook says disbelievingly. "You can't really be that emotionally stunted. You cuddle, for fuck's sake, and you never even let any of your boyfriends cuddle. Even your mum thinks you're together - she calls him to find out how you are."

Kyuhyun kind of wants to wail. He knocks his forehead into the wall. "Mum loves him."

Henry enters the cage with clean water and food bowls, setting them down on the floor. "Just tell him."

"I can't tell him! It'll be the end of our friendship."

Ryeowook sighs, reaching up to pet him on the head like he's a stupid puppy. "Zhou Mi is your best friend. He puts up with all your stupid shit. You won't lose him over this."

But that's exactly it. Zhou Mi is Kyuhyun's BEST friend (forever) in the whole entire world. He's the most important person in Kyuhyun's life. How can he possibly take the chance of losing him? Ryeowook doesn't understand how risky it is.

"I can't tell him." Kyuhyun scoops up Lindy and buries his face in her fur. "I'm not going to tell him."

*

Hindsight is an excellent teacher.

Now that Kyuhyun knows what to look for, he can see that the signs have been there for a really long time. It's all meant something - how could Kyuhyun have been so blind?

All the signs: how Kyuhyun always indulges Zhou Mi, just to see a smile on his face. How Kyuhyun has always hated Zhou Mi's boyfriends, believing that none of them were good enough for him. Even down to the way he's jealous of Heechul, because he's so important to Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun wants to be the most - the only - important person.

Kyuhyun tells himself that he can deal with this. He just needs to pretend that nothing has changed, and one day - hopefully one day soon - he'll look back and these feelings will have gone away.

Kyuhyun puts them all - those stupid inappropriate feelings - into a box that he's going to throw into the deepest part of the metaphorical ocean. They'll be fine there. He doesn't need to see them or acknowledge their existence.

Even as the Feelings are smacking in the face demanding recognition, he tells himself that everything is fine. He'll get over it, and Zhou Mi never has to know.

*

"Since when does Heechul come to Friday night drinks?" Kyuhyun grumbles, mostly to himself. "He's not part of the clinic." But he sits down obediently next to Ryeowook and Henry, and does his best not to glare across the table at Zhou Mi and Heechul.

Kyuhyun frowns when Heechul drapes his arm around Zhou Mi's shoulder. Does he really need to sit so close to him? And… did he just drink from his glass? That's basically an indirect kiss... which reminds Kyuhyun that Heechul is Zhou Mi's ex-boyfriend and they've probably kissed a thousand times.

They've probably done _more_.

Kyuhyun hates him. He hates him he hates him he hates him.

Zhou Mi's phone starts ringing - some obnoxious song from a cheesy boy group. "Oh, excuse me," Zhou Mi says as he gets up to leave the table. "That's Mr Jung wanting an update on Taepoong. I better talk to him." Zhou Mi wanders off, phone already glued to his ear, his professional voice on.

Kyuhyun takes a long draw of his drink and frowns. Henry and Ryeowook are giggling away to one another, looking disgusting and couple like, while Heechul smirks at him from across the table.

"Relax kitten, put your claws away. I'm not after your man."

"Shut up," Kyuhyun snaps. "He's not my man."

Heechul raises an eyebrow. "You won't mind if I introduce him to some guys then. I know a lot of people who'd be interested in him."

The thought of Zhou Mi dating and potentially _doing things_ with someone else ignites Kyuhyun's crankiness and jealousy into rage.

There's only one way to deal with these damned Feelings (who let them out anyway?): get drunk.

He leaves the table, Henry and Ryeowook sending him worried glances as he stomps to the bar, but they don't follow.

Forty minutes later, Kyuhyun is successfully drunk. He takes another swallow of his whiskey, blearily looking up as Zhou Mi takes the stool next to him.

"You okay?" he says softly. "The guys said to leave you alone because you were in a shitty mood. Is everything alright? You've been a bit distant the past week - I thought we were okay..."

"I'm just peachy," Kyuhyun slurs. "We're peachy."

"Oh… how much have you had to drink?" Zhou Mi silently counts the shot glasses sitting on the bar before picking up the tumbler in front of Kyuhyun to move it out of reach.

"Not enough." Kyuhyun reaches for his glass, almost toppling off his stool in his attempt, ending up sprawled all over Zhou Mi.

"Okay, you're drunk. Let's get you home."

Zhou Mi shuffles him out and manages to get him into the backseat of a taxi, where he secures the seat belt across Kyuhyun.

"No," Kyuhyun pouts when Zhou Mi tries to move away. "Too far." He tugs on Zhou Mi's arm, making him sit in the middle of the seat so he can snuggle up to him. Kyuhyun rests his head on Zhou Mi's shoulder, face smushed into the crook of his neck. Zhou Mi smells fresh and clean, like a forest after the rain. "You smell nice," he says sleepily. "Why do you always smell so nice? I like the way you smell," he mumbles, his nose in Zhou Mi's hair.

He can feel Zhou Mi exhale shakily. "You're drunk, Kyu. You'll be home soon."

When the taxi arrives outside Kyuhyun's building, Zhou Mi manages to manhandle him into the elevator and into his apartment, encouraging him to keep moving until they reach the bedroom.

Kyuhyun flops on the bed, face up. Zhou Mi pulls his shoes off and tries to convince him to move under the covers. Kyuhyun rolls over obediently but has a sudden moment of clarity and latches on to Zhou Mi's wrist.

"No," he whines. "You're going to go. Don't go. Please. Nooooo."

"I'm just going to get you some water, okay? I'll come back."

Kyuhyun wants to wail when Zhou Mi leaves the room. He's so DRUNK. Stupid stupid stupid. He screws his hands into fists and flails a little, getting tangled in his bedding, his limbs not wanting to obey him.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Here, drink some water." Zhou Mi helps him sit up so he can drink, the cold liquid easing his throat. When he finishes, Zhou Mi puts the glass on his bedside table.

"Wait, Mi, don't go, don't go," says Kyuhyun in panic. He all but throws himself at Zhou Mi, dragging him down to the bed. Kyuhyun is a whiny, needy, drunk and it's amplified at the moment because he has so many stupid feelings. STUPID.

"Okay, I'm not going, relax." Zhou Mi gets himself comfortable, drawing Kyuhyun into his body and rubbing his back reassuringly. "Why are you all worked up? I'm right here."

"I just don't want you to hate me," Kyuhyun hiccups into his chest, eyes shut tightly. "Please don't hate me."

"Silly, why would I hate you?"

And then all those feelings overflow before Kyuhyun can stop them. "Because I love you. And if I tell you, you're going to hate me and leave me all alone. Please don't hate me, I love you." Even through his drunken stupor, Kyuhyun can feel Zhou Mi tense up at his words.

Oh crap.

Kyuhyun thankfully passes out before his traitorous mouth can say anymore.

*

The next morning Kyuhyun wakes up to a construction site in his brain: jackhammers, shouting and sharp blinding pain.

He holds his breath, hoping against hope, but when he reaches across the bed, the spot next to him is cold.

_He's gone._

Kyuhyun isn't surprised, but devastation still rises up, wanting to pull him under.

He's messed everything up. Zhou Mi knows, and Zhou Mi hates him, and Kyuhyun hates himself. He was supposed to keep it a secret, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't even do that. And now Zhou Mi is gone and… Kyuhyun wipes away a tear.

He rolls over slowly, wincing at the pain in his head. His vision blurs and clears, to show a full glass of water and painkillers sitting on his bedside table.

Even though Zhou Mi hates him, he's still looking after him. Kyuhyun wipes away another tear.

Kyuhyun staggers out of his room, still a little dizzy, to find Henry sitting in the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Henry looks up. "Hey! Zhou Mi asked me to come over. He had to go."

Kyuhyun winces. "Can you use your inside voice? Too loud." He can tell by the sympathetic expression on Henry's face that Zhou Mi told him everything. "He told you, didn't he?"

Henry's eyes dart from side to side. "Ummm… told me what?" Henry is a terrible liar. Kyuhyun scowls at him. "Okay, he may have told me a bit…" Henry amends. He gets up and encourages Kyuhyun to walk into the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll make you breakfast."

Kyuhyun collapses into a chair. "I don't want your sympathy breakfast," he says pathetically, his stomach churning.

Henry ignores him. "How about toast?" Henry goes through all his cupboards, and then the fridge and freezer. "Do you never buy food? Don't you even have bread??"

A tear escapes from Kyuhyun's eye. Kyuhyun never buys food because Zhou Mi does that for him.

"Oh god," Henry groans. "Please don't cry. I don't know how to deal with you like this. Shout at me or something. Tell me I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being. Threaten to beat me up. Just please don't cry."

If Kyuhyun wasn't so depressed he'd do just that. Instead he sniffles. "Get out of my house. I need to go drown myself in the shower."

Henry screws up his face like _he's_ the one in emotional and physical pain. "Zhou Mi owes me so much for this. I don't care that we're family. He owes me a kidney or his first born child or one of his legs." He pulls out his phone. "I can't do this. I need reinforcements."

*

One shower later, Kyuhyun's head hurts significantly less and - as Henry tells him - he no longer smells like patheticness and despair. Perhaps he doesn't smell like it anymore but he _feels_ like it.

Lying on the couch, he ignores the knock on his front door but Henry jumps up to answer it. There's excited yipping and a scrabbling of paws but Kyuhyun ignores that too. Maybe if he just lies here forever the couch will compost around him and he will finally contribute something useful to the universe.

Henry comes back to the living room. "Right," he says sternly. "Reinforcements are here. Ryeowook brought the puppies."

Puppies?

All of a sudden, Kyuhyun is covered by excited, wriggling dogs. One of the shelter dogs, a golden labrador, had had a litter about a month ago. When they're old enough, the puppies will be adopted out, but right now there are three sitting on Kyuhyun's chest and licking his face.

They're so cute. They're so warm and cuddly and cute. Zhou Mi loves the puppies. He plays with them all the time.

Oh.

Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun bursts into tears.

*

"Fuck. I really thought that would work."

Ryeowook shakes his head sadly. "He's in a really bad state if puppies can't cheer him up. Any other ideas?"

Henry pulls out his phone again. "This calls for desperate measures."

*

Kyuhyun has descended into quiet snivelling when the puppies, who had settled down and snuggled into him while he sobbed, are removed from his chest.

He opens his eyes to find Heechul staring down at him.

"Well, don't you look like shit?" Heechul tells him bluntly as he jerks in surprise. "I brought you something that might help." Heechul gestures to the doorway, where Zhou Mi is standing awkwardly, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else - like he'd rather be lowered into a burning volcano - than in this room.

Ryeowook nudges Zhou Mi forward and he takes a few timid steps closer.

"Hi," says Zhou Mi tentatively as Henry forces Heechul out of the room. They must all leave the apartment because Kyuhyun hears the front door close. Kyuhyun pushes himself up to a seated position as Zhou Mi sits down gingerly on the end of the couch. "I, um…."

"Um."

The silence in the room is unbearably awkward, Zhou Mi's eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Did you mean it?" Zhou Mi finally asks, his expression unreadable. He doesn't clarify, but he doesn't need to.

Kyuhyun wonders if he should lie. Maybe if he can convince Zhou Mi it was just a joke, they can go back to normal?

But then he remembers the last time he lied to Zhou Mi and how disgusting he felt afterwards. This would be a lie a billion trillion times worse. He can't do it.

Kyuhyun trembles as he says the words. "I meant it. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

"It doesn't - you don't have to - nothing has to change!" Kyuhyun tries to reassure him, even though he doesn't believe it himself.

"How long… how long have you felt this way?"

"Maybe…" Kyuhyun's voice lowers to a whisper. It's so quiet in the apartment. "Maybe forever… I just didn't realise it until recently."

"Oh," Zhou Mi says again.

"So… how do you feel? Now that you know?"

Zhou Mi lets out a shaky laugh. "Honestly? Confused. I actually had a crush on you when we first met. But at first I thought you were straight, and then afterwards you only seemed interested in being friends. Plus you were always so keen whenever I set you up with other people." He plucks nervously at a seam on the couch. "I didn't think I had a chance."

"I only kept saying yes to those dates because I thought that's what you wanted!"

"I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be with someone nice."

Kyuhyun grasps on to something Zhou Mi said. "You said you used to have a crush on me?" There's the tiniest flame of hope, desperately trying not to die out.

"Oh Kyu, yes but it's been a long time since I felt that way." The flame is dying, being smothered by disappointment. "But… I'm willing to try?"

What.

"What?" The hope fires up again, tentative and flickering.

Zhou Mi shuffles closer to him. "I don't feel the same way about you right now. And… I can't promise you anything. But I'm willing to see if it develops?"

Kyuhyun chokes up again. He thought Zhou Mi would hate him. But he's willing to give them an attempt, for him. He doesn't deserve him, he doesn't deserve his friendship.

'Hey, don't cry, why are you crying?" Zhou Mi gathers him into his arms, rubbing circles on his back.

When Kyuhyun finally calms down, Zhou Mi tells him teasingly, "You look really ugly when you cry." Kyuhyun barks out a laugh and hits him on the chest.

"Don't be mean to me. I'm hungover and I thought I lost my best friend. I'm having a very emotional day."

Zhou Mi laughs at him, but there's no malice behind it. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Kyuhyun says shakily. "Yeah." He tips his head up as Zhou Mi presses his lips to his softly. As kisses go, it's gentle and reassuring rather than earthshaking, but Kyuhyun's heart stops for a moment before pounding back to life.

Kyuhyun pulls back. "I'm going to make you love me," he promises, sounding more confident than he feels. "Just wait and see."

*

**Part 2: Operation Woo Zhou Mi**

"Hey dickface, where's that hot boyfriend of yours?"

Kyuhyun scowls at Heechul. "Why are you always here? You don't work here." Kyuhyun had been having a quiet moment in the staffroom when he was interrupted by his least favourite person. "And he's not my boyfriend," he adds quietly. He's not sure what they are. It's only been a week since Kyuhyun's confession, and they're in that awkward phase between friends and not quite more than friends.

Heechul flops on the worn blue couch next to him. "Oh. Haven't done it yet, huh? What are you waiting for, tiger? You've caught your man. Worried you can't keep up? That you'll be disappointing?"

Kyuhyun sputters. "I'm not -- We're just -- this is none of your business," he finishes huffily, making a point of moving as far away from Heechul as possible.

"You know, I can give you pointers if you want," says Heechul conversationally, that trademark smirk on his face. "I know exactly what he likes. Since I was his first --"

Kyuhyun slaps a hand over Heechul's mouth. "Get out. Now. Or I'm calling security to kick you out."

Heechul pries the hand off, finger by finger, painfully and slowly. "Touch this again," he gestures at his face,"And you lose that hand forever." Kyuhyun glowers at him and rubs his hand. "Besides, I know you don't have security here. Now where's my Mimikins?"

Mimikins??? Kyuhyun is about to rip Heechul's head straight off his spine when Zhou Mi enters, plastic bag hanging from his fingers. "Lunch is here!" he sings, before registering Heechul's presence. "Oh hi!" Zhou Mi places the bag on the table before leaning down to press a quick kiss to the corner of Kyuhyun's mouth. It's Heechul who gets the hug though, and Kyuhyun can't help the possessive, irrational jealousy that flares in him.

"I didn't know you were dropping by, "Zhou Mi chides, "I would've bought more food." Kyuhyun makes his way to the table and starts unpacking lunch before Zhou Mi can do something stupid like offer to share with Heechul. He's not sharing. He's not sharing Zhou Mi and there's no way he's sharing his food.

He sits at the table with his back to the other two and starts eating sulkily while they have a quick conversation. When Heechul leaves, Zhou Mi takes the seat next to him.

"You okay?" Zhou Mi asks, taking the lid off his container of food. "I ordered your favourite - do you not like it?" He snaps his chopsticks open in half and starts transferring pieces of meat over to Kyuhyun's container.

"No, no, it's fine," Kyuhyun tells him. "Hey, what are you doing after work?"

"Mhmmm," Zhou Mi murmurs, spooning some rice into his mouth. He chews and swallows before continuing. "I'm working late tonight so I was just planning to head home."

"Right, okay."

Zhou Mi stops eating for a moment and examines him. "Do you want to do something? It'll be late, but if you wanted to? I know we haven't really talked about… stuff."

They haven't. They haven't discussed the events of the other week, and it's resulted in a weird and stilted atmosphere between them.

Kyuhyun pushes his lunch away from him and sighs. "This is really awkward, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry… I'm trying…"

Now Kyuhyun feels uncomfortable AND guilty. He knows Zhou Mi is trying, and he knows that he can't force him to feel more than he does, but it's just so awkward.

"I know. Sorry. I'm just..." _insecure, anxious, stupid_. "It doesn't matter. It'll be late by the time you finish tonight so let's talk another time."

"Are you sure? I don't mind?"

Kyuhyun forces a smile onto his face. "Really, it's fine."

*

"Wook, help me," Kyuhyun whines as he collapses into the chair next to Ryeowook's desk. "How do I make him love me?"

Henry frowns at him. He's in Ryeowook's chair, with Ryeowook in his lap. Kyuhyun ignores that they both look pissed off at the interruption. "Excuse you, we were having a moment."

"Whatever, you were just going to make out. You can do that later. I'm having a crisis."

"Can you go and have a crisis alone? By yourself? Somewhere that doesn't involve us?"

"Aren't you meant to be watching reception? Don't we pay you to work?" Kyuhyun picks up a little giraffe figurine sitting on Ryeowook's desk, turning it up and down in his hands. Ryeowook snatches it back and sets it down carefully before getting off Henry's lap and taking the chair next to Kyuhyun.

"What's wrong, Kyu?" he asks. "It's only been a week - maybe you're expecting too much?"

"I'm just worried… what if he never loves me? What do I do? How can I make him fall for me?" Kyuhyun puts a hand in his hair and tugs on it. "Why? Why do I have all these FEELINGS? Why can't it be as easy as cornering him and sucking his cock? GAAAH."

Henry puts up a hand. "Woah, woah. I grew up with Zhou Mi, he's my cousin, man. I don't want to hear that."

"Shut up, Henry, you're not invited to this conversation."

"Well," Henry says, getting out of his chair. "I _was_ going to help you." He leaves the room, only to return momentarily, a magazine in his hand. He throws it into Kyuhyun's face.

"Actually, I will help you even though you're an unappreciative dick. I can't take your whining."

Ryeowook retrieves the magazine and starts rifling through it. It's one of those glossy women's magazines filled with articles about weight loss, relationship advice, and sex tips. He stops at an article, tapping his finger on the page and reads the title out slowly. "How to make a guy fall in love with you."

"What's that?" Kyuhyun asks as he peers over Ryeowook's shoulder. He grabs it to take a closer look. "Share his passions. Make him feel like a hero. Go the extra mile. Get to know his friends. Be yourself. Well… that doesn't seem too hard."

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath and gives himself a pep talk. He can do this. He's cute and smart and financially secure and is kind to animals. He probably plays too many computer games and he should work out a bit more BUT he's still a total catch.

"That's the spirit. Go win your man's heart,' Ryeowook tells him encouragingly.

"And please leave so we can finish making out."

"Shut up, Henry."

*

**1: Share his passions**

Kyuhyun grabs Zhou Mi as he passes by Kyuhyun's office dragging him inside. "I've got something to show you!" He heads to his computer, clicking around until he finds the correct file. "Look!"

It's a photo of Buff with his new family. The cat is lying on the floor, eyes narrowed, with the two boys sprawled next to him. There's an action figure sitting on Buff's back and a party hat on his head, and if looks could kill, the entire world would already have been decimated. 

But apparently - going by the email that came with the photo - Buff _adores_ play time with the kids.

Zhou Mi's expression goes all soft and gooey when he sees it. "Awww Buffie," he cooes. "How did you get this?"

"I emailed them asking for an update. I thought you might like to see how he's going."

Zhou Mi's eyes crinkle in happiness as he takes another look at the photo. "That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much!" He engulfs Kyuhyun in a tight hug.

Kyuhyun hugs him back and mentally ticks off the first tip. Share his passions - success.

*

When Kyuhyun relates the story to Ryeowook in the staff room later that day, Ryeowook isn't so sure. "Are you serious? You consider showing him a photo of a cat sharing his passions?"

"He loves Buff," Kyuhyun says, a little defensively, pouring milk into his tea. "So I showed him that I appreciate the things he loves."

Ryeowook rolls his eyes and maneuvers Kyuhyun out of the way so he can reach for a teaspoon. "You need to go to more effort, Kyuhyun. Do something that you wouldn't normally do. Get out of your comfort zone. THAT'S sharing his passions."

Henry pipes up. "I agree with Wook."

"Shut up Henry," Kyuhyun grumbles. "We don't pay you to have an opinion."

"What else does Zhou Mi love doing? What about yoga? Why don't you join him for a yoga class?"

Kyuhyun stares at Henry. "That's a terrible idea. Can you imagine me at yoga? I can barely touch my own toes."

"No, that's a great idea," Ryeowook enthuses. "It's something that Zhou Mi enjoys that you've never tried before. That's a great way to show him how invested you are in this relationship."

*

The next morning, Kyuhyun finds himself outside the yoga studio at 6.30am.

He thinks longingly of his bed. Bed is good. Bed is lovely. Bed doesn't require effort at 6.30 in the morning. Relationships take effort, but bed never does. And bed loves him back.

What is he doing here again??

Zhou Mi arrives not long after, bright and smiley as always. How someone can look so _happy_ so early in the morning is beyond Kyuhyun. He thinks about bed again. Mhmmm bed.

Zhou Mi leans in to give him a hug and then looks him up and down, slightly perplexed. "Are those… pyjamas?"

"You said to wear something comfortable..." Plus not getting changed meant more time in bed, lovely, lovely bed.

Zhou Mi leans down a little to take a closer look. "Are those robots?" He covers his mouth with his hand and laughs a little. "You're so cute. I meant you should wear track pants or something, but I guess pyjamas work. C'mon, let's go." He links his arm into Kyuhyun's and pulls him into the studio.

*

"Oh my GOD, Mi, there, right there."

Zhou Mi has Kyuhyun bent over the arm of the couch in the staff room, large hands kneading Kyuhyun's ass. Kyuhyun lets out a loud moan just as Ryeowook enters.

Ryeowook pauses in the doorway. "Ummmm. Please say this isn't what it looks like, because I sit on that couch."

Zhou Mi blinks at him innocently. "Kyuhyun pulled a muscle at yoga. I'm just helping him stretch it out." He keeps massaging firmly and Kyuhyun bites down on his lip to stifle his moans. Normally he would be embarrassed to be caught in this position but it feels too good for regrets.

Ryeowook raises an eyebrow and heads to the sink to get some water. "How was your first yoga class, Kyuhyun?"

"I found muscles I never knew I had," Kyuhyun mumbles into the couch, eyes half closed and almost drooling with pleasure as Zhou Mi moves on to the knots in his lower back.

If Kyuhyun was looking, he would be able to see the mischievous glint in Ryeowook's eyes. "You should keep going, you're always talking about how you wish you were more flexible."

"Are you going to keep coming to yoga with me?" Zhou Mi asks, sounding incredibly excited at the prospect. "Really?"

How can Kyuhyun possibly dash Zhou Mi's excitement? He's helpless in the face of that enthusiasm.

"Yes?" Kyuhyun says, holding back a whimper. He makes a mental note to punch Ryeowook later.

*

**2: Make him feel like a hero**

Kyuhyun retrieves the magazine article from his wallet and smooths it out. "Tip 2, make him feel like a hero."

"You ripped out the article and put it in your wallet? Wow that's really weird," Henry tells him.

Kyuhyun huffs, a little offended. "How else was I meant to remember all the tips? And what are you doing in my office? Shouldn't you be out in reception - seriously, what do we pay you for?"

Henry drops the boxes he's carrying onto Kyuhyun's desk. "I was just bringing you some supplies, but screw you. You were much nicer to me when we were fake dating."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "I needed you then. But, since you're here… what do you think about staging a robbery or hijacking? We could set it up for Zhou Mi to come in and save the day."

"What is this **we** business? That sounds illegal and stupid, I'm not having any part of that."

"If you're not going to be helpful, you can leave, thanks," Kyuhyun says indignantly, sorting through the stuff that Henry has dropped. "I don't hear you coming up with any good ideas. You don't know anything."

"Sure, what would _I_ know? I have a boyfriend who loves me."

"....ouch."

Henry looks a little contrite. "Okay, that was a bit mean. Sorry." He pats Kyuhyun on the head as Kyuhyun attempts to bat his hand away. "Try fluttering your eyelashes at him and telling him he's your hero. It worked for me."

*

Zhou Mi points out Kyuhyun's front tyre as they walk to their cars at the end of the day. "That doesn't look good."

Kyuhyun can see the problem immediately. He kicks at it in annoyance. "Stupid car! Stupid tyre! How did this happen? How did I manage to get a flat while it was sitting in the car park?"

"It's really flat. You can't drive on that."

"Yeah. Stupid thing! I'm going to have to call Roadside Assistance." And who knows when they'll show up. Kyuhyun just wants to go home.

"Why don't you just change it?"

Kyuhyun coughs, a bit embarrassed, looking off in the distance before admitting, "I don't know how…"

"Really? Oh, well I can help." Zhou Mi takes off his coat and drapes it over the bonnet of Kyuhyun's car before rolling up his shirt sleeves. "You have a spare and a jack, right?" Kyuhyun just looks at him blankly as Zhou Mi takes charge, finding a couple of large rocks to prop in front of all the tyres.

Kyuhyun watches in awe as Zhou Mi changes the tyre with ease.

"All done." Zhou Mi wipes his hands on an old shirt they'd found in the back of Kyuhyun's car and beams. "Don't forget to get the spare replaced. I'll see you tomorrow!"

*

"You don't know how to change a tyre?" Ryeowook holds out his hand. "Please hand over your man card."

"Don't judge me! I've never had a flat before."

Ryeowook shrugs, still quietly judging in that judgey way of his. "Oh well, at least Zhou Mi was there to save the day."

Whoa, Kyuhyun realises. Ryeowook is right - Zhou Mi *did* save the day...

*

When Zhou Mi arrives, Kyuhyun throws himself at him. "Thanks so much for changing my tyre yesterday. I didn't thank you properly. You were my hero!"

Zhou Mi extracts himself from the hug and holds Kyuhyun back by the shoulders. "Are you feeling okay?" He presses the back of his hand against Kyuhyun's forehead. "Are you sick? Why are your eyelashes fluttering like that? Are you having a seizure? DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?"

Kyuhyun squeaks indignantly. "It's Thursday, sheesh. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you."

"Hehee." Zhou Mi has the nerve to giggle at him. "You are so cute." He pecks Kyuhyun on the forehead and gives him a squeeze. "Your head does seem a bit hot though, maybe you are getting ill. Stay here, I'll get a thermometer just to be sure." He heads off.

Kyuhyun decides it's time to barricade himself in his own office. The only thermometers they have in the clinic are for the animals, and they don't exactly put them into the animals' mouths…

Somehow this is Henry's fault.

*

**3: Go the extra mile**

"Pizza's here," Ryeowook calls, three boxes in his hands as he sticks his head into Kyuhyun's office. "You ready?"

Kyuhyun follows him to the staff room where Zhou Mi is already waiting, shuffling through papers. Every month the three of them hold a meeting to go over general admin stuff for the shelter and clinic. They normally spend most of the time laughing at one another and eating way too much pizza, but today Zhou Mi looks uncharacteristically stressed.

"Adoptions have been down the past few months," Zhou Mi mutters as Ryeowook places a slice of pizza on a plate and slides it in front of him. "We're running out of space." Zhou Mi sighs, propping his elbow on the table and looking morosely at his pizza. "We'll have to refuse animals soon and send them to other shelters."

No wonder Zhou Mi is upset. The other shelters in the city don't have a no kill policy, which means they could be sending animals to be euthanised. Ryeowook pats him on the hand gently.

"You can't save all of them, Mi."

"I know." Zhou Mi's lower lip juts out as he cups his face in his hands. "I talked to the owners of the warehouse next door about leasing it. They told me they'll going to put it up for sale soon. What if they sell to someone who has plans and I lose the chance to rent it? I can't afford to buy it, almost all the money that grandpa left me is gone." He takes a tiny bite of pizza before putting it back down. "I could sell my apartment…"

"Where would you live?" Ryeowook asks, reaching for a napkin.

"I can probably make Henry take me in."

"You could move in with me," Kyuhyun offers. Then he hastily adds,"In my spare bedroom." It's way too soon for them to _live_ live together, of course. Not that Kyuhyun hasn't occasionally daydreamed about how nice it would be to wake up to Zhou Mi's face every morning.

No he hasn't. Because he's not that pathetic.

Zhou Mi looks at him, eyes shining. "I didn't mean - I wasn't hinting..." Zhou Mi and Ryeowook both know what a big deal that offer is. After a string of disastrous flatmates, Kyuhyun swore that he would never ever EVER live with anyone again. He _loves_ living alone: having his own space, wandering around in his underwear, leaving his laundry in piles on the floor. He loves it.

"I know, I know. But you can't possibly live with Henry. He's gross."

"Hey!" Ryeowook says, giving Kyuhyun's shin a kick under the table. "That's my boyfriend you're insulting." Kyuhyun kicks him back and it quickly deteriorates into a scrappy fight.

Fortunately their petty argument has the desired effect of cheering Zhou Mi up because he laughs and agrees with Kyuhyun. "Sorry Wook, he is gross."

Later, after the pizza is finished, Ryeowook heads home, leaving Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun to lock up.

"I meant it, you know," Kyuhyun tells Zhou Mi, giving him a nudge as Zhou Mi digs in his bag for the keys. They've already done a last check of the cat runs and dog cages, and have locked up that part of the shelter. Now they're heading through reception to exit the building.

"Meant what?" Zhou Mi finally locates his keys in his giant bag and fumbles around for the correct one.

"That you could move in with me. If you're really going to sell your place."

Zhou Mi sets the alarm and they head out, the door closing firmly behind them.

"I'm going to talk to the bank tomorrow - maybe I can get a loan without selling my place. But I do really, really appreciate your offer."

It's cold outside, and Zhou Mi shivers as a gust of wind blows straight through them. "We should go home. And don't worry Kyu, I'll figure it out." Zhou Mi presses a kiss to his cheek and gives him a sweet smile. "See you tomorrow."

*

When Kyuhyun arrives the following day, Zhou Mi and Henry are already there.

"Morning," he says to them both, leaning forward to give Zhou Mi a quick kiss and handing him a coffee. In exchange, Zhou Mi gives him a paper bag containing a bagel.

"You didn't buy me a coffee?" Henry complains. "Zhou Mi bought me breakfast."

"I'm not your boyfriend," Kyuhyun tells him as he opens the bag and reaches in to rip off a small piece of bagel. He leans over the counter to feed it to Bueller, the new clinic ferret, who chatters in appreciation. "Nor am I related to you. You can buy your own coffee."

"So mean," Zhou Mi chides, but his eyes are smiling.

"I'm only mean to Henry because he deserves it," Kyuhyun tells him as Henry very maturely pokes his tongue out at him. Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi leave reception together and head to their offices. "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" Tomorrow is Saturday, and neither of them are scheduled to work.

Zhou Mi shakes his head. "I was just going to catch up on paperwork and clean my apartment. Why?"

"I want to take you out tomorrow."

"Like… a date?"

Kyuhyun nods. "A date."

It'll be their first one. They won't just be hanging out as friends. It shouldn't make a difference, but it does. Kyuhyun is a tiny bit excited but mostly he's terrified. All he has to do is plan the perfect first date. There's no pressure, none at all.

Kyuhyun needs to find a paper bag to hyperventilate into.

*

Zhou Mi stares into the tank, blue light reflecting through the water and lighting up the angles of his face. "Look at that one, Kyu!" he says, pointing to the shark swimming past. "Isn't it beautiful?"

They're at the aquarium for the first part of their date. Zhou Mi is so excited, pointing out all the creatures as they see them. His delight is infectious. It's one of the things that Kyuhyun has always secretly liked the most about him. His happiness is like sunshine, warming everyone around him.

"It's been so long since I came here. I think the last time was with you, just before we graduated," Zhou Mi says, still busy peering into the tank. A big sting ray glides through the water, its wings flapping slowly.

"I remember," Kyuhyun tells him. It had been just after Zhou Mi's grandpa had been diagnosed with cancer. Zhou Mi had taken the news badly, and on top of being stressed about their final exams, had been sad and closed off for weeks.

Kyuhyun took him to the aquarium in the hopes that an outing and a break from studying would help in cheering him up - even if only briefly. Kyuhyun can still recall how the tension slowly ebbed away from Zhou Mi as he became immersed in the underwater world. Even though they had spent far too long there, in Kyuhyun's opinion, it had been worth it to see Zhou Mi relax.

"Oh! Let's go look at the jellyfish!" Zhou Mi exclaims, reaching down to clasp Kyuhyun's hand, fingers twining together. When they enter the jellyfish room he doesn't let go, and Kyuhyun doesn't either.

After the aquarium they make their way back to Kyuhyun's apartment, Zhou Mi chattering excitedly the entire way. "That was so much fun, Kyu! I love the aquarium, that was such a good idea!" He backhugs Kyuhyun as he goes to unlock the front door and they awkwardly shuffle into the apartment together.

Kyuhyun directs Zhou Mi to the couch. "Sit. I'm cooking dinner."

Zhou Mi sits down obediently but looks a bit anxious. "You're cooking? Are you sure? Do you want some help?"

Zhou Mi has a right to be nervous - Kyuhyun is not the best cook in the world, struggling to make anything beyond instant noodles and toast. But Kyuhyun is determined to make an effort. He's a grown man with a job and responsibilities, and how hard can it be to cook a meal for his almost-possible-potential boyfriend?

Not hard at all. Right.

Kyuhyun waves away Zhou Mi's offers of assistance and heads into the kitchen. He's going to make pasta, and after a quick read of the recipe, grabs an onion. Step one is to chop the onion and saute the pieces in a frying pan. Kyuhyun isn't sure what saute means, but he assumes he just has to throw it in and stir it a bit. This cooking thing is easy.

Thirty seconds later, the tears start. Wow, who knew onions had a natural defense against being cut? Kyuhyun rubs his eyes with the back of his arm, determined to press on. He's an adult and this is not going to defeat him! He can do this! He brings the knife down and -

"FUCKITY FUCK OW."

"Kyuhyun??" At Kyuhyun's anguished cursing, Zhou Mi comes running into the kitchen. "Are you okay - oh!" Zhou Mi takes Kyuhyun's hand and rinses it off under the tap, before grabbing a clean tea towel and pressing it on firmly on the wound. "You're not supposed to cut yourself, silly," he admonishes as Kyuhyun sniffles.

Zhou Mi inspects his wound. "It's really deep, I think you need stitches."

Zhou Mi stitches him up and then orders delivery. Kyuhyun is such a failure. He can't even feed his potential-possible-almost boyfriend a home cooked meal.

"Are you sad?" Zhou Mi asks, gently elbowing Kyuhyun as he prods at his spaghetti. "I've had a really good day, you know."

"I just wanted it to be perfect, I'm trying really hard to -" Kyuhyun pauses, mid sentence, not wanting to complete his thought, unwilling to share his doubts.

He's not an insecure person, not normally. It's just that he wants this so much, more than he's ever wanted anything.

"Hey, we're friends, right? No matter what happens we'll always be friends. Relax - you don't need to try so hard. It's too late to impress me anyway, I already know all the dumb things about you."

Zhou Mi is right - he does knows everything about Kyuhyun. He's seen Kyuhyun at his worst, his crankiest, his most stupid, and he's still his friend.

"This is a better dinner anyway, you probably would've given us food poisoning," Zhou Mi continues. He hooks his chin over Kyuhyun's shoulder. "Are you going to eat that?"

Kyuhyun can't help but laugh, snapped out of his funk, and pushes his plate towards Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi always knows how to make him feel better. 

They spend the rest of the night watching a movie. Kyuhyun let Zhou Mi choose, and he's picked out a ridiculous comedy. Kyuhyun doesn't think the movie is very funny, but it seems to appeal to Zhou Mi's odd sense of humour. At one point he does his big honking laugh, the one where his eyes crease into crescents and it rocks his entire body. He ends up collapsed on Kyuhyun's shoulder, tears in his eyes.

For the first time in over a week, Kyuhyun finally feels comfortable. He realises that Zhou Mi was right - he needs to relax about their relationship. He is trying too hard.

Kyuhyun leans into Zhou Mi and pats him on the thigh fondly as Zhou Mi trembles with suppressed laughter. He finally relaxes and puts his doubts away for the night.

*

**4: Get to know his friends**

It's been a couple of weeks since the commencement of Operation Woo Zhou Mi, and Kyuhyun is feeling pretty confident.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," he sings as he shuffles down the corridor to the dog cages at the back. He has this tip sorted and slam dunked. Zig a zig ah.

"You're in a good mood," Ryeowook comments, one hand holding the leash of Monty, their latest resident. Monty is a mild tempered great dane / boxer cross, and he trots along obediently, tongue lolling out.

"The next tip to win Zhou Mi's heart is totally under control," Kyuhyun tells him. "It's 'get to know his friends'. I know all his friends already. His friends are my friends!"

As the trio reach the cages, there's a cacophony of barking as the dogs register the presence of the new resident.

"You're forgetting something." Monty stops suddenly and sits down, peering with interest into one of the cages. He ignores the way Ryeowook tugs on his leash, tail wagging eagerly and attention captivated by one of the other dogs. "C'mon boy! Let's go!"

Ryeowook puffs out his cheeks and gives Monty a glare before speaking to Kyuhyun again. "Zhou Mi has a million and one friends."

"Yeah and I get along with all of them."

'Oh really. You get along with Heechul too?"

Kyuhyun's heart falls to the floor. He had forgotten about Heechul because he actively does his best not to think about him.

"I bet Zhou Mi would love it if you befriended Heechul," Ryeowook tells him as he gives up trying to tug Monty along. He leans down, pushing Monty to try and get him moving. It's a waste of energy since Monty weighs about as much as Ryeowook does. Monty won't be moving unless Monty wants to move.

"Hey, can you help me with this?" Ryeowook puffs.

Kyuhyun joins in, and together they manage to get Monty into a cage. Dogs are easy. All you have to do is find their motivation. Kyuhyun suspects that the Problem of Heechul won't be so easy to solve.

*

But he tries for a solution.

Heechul looks at him suspiciously. "Why are you sitting next to me? What is that expression on your face?"

"It's called a smile," Kyuhyun says, doing his best not to grit his teeth. Only one minute in Heechul's presence and Kyuhyun already wants to strangle him.

"It's called ugly."

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath and keeps smiling. His face hurts. "How are you, Heechul?"

"Okay, where is Zhou Mi and why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Zhou Mi is on his way. He got held up at the clinic. What did you get up to this week?"

Suddenly Heechul's suspiciousness changes to something more calculated. "I know what this is. You're trying to become friends with me to win points with Mimi." He drums his fingers on the table and watches intently for Kyuhyun's reaction.

Kyuhyun does his best to keep the smile on his face, but he can feel the corners of his mouth droop a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. I've got a suggestion for you. Stop pretending and I'll gush to Mimi about you occasionally. Apart from that, we ignore each other. He's happy, you're happy, but most importantly - I'm happy because I won't have to look at that stupid face you're making." He offers his hand. "Deal?"

Kyuhyun drops the smile. "Deal." They shake on it.

*

Later that night after they say farewell to Heechul, Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi leave together.

"That went well, you two seem to have finally hit it off," Zhou Mi enthuses. "I wasn't sure when you suggested dinner with just the three of us, but now I'm so glad! My two favourite people!"

"Heechul's such a great guy. So genuine."

"Yay." Zhou Mi bumps Kyuhyun with his elbow as he gives him a little pleased smile. He's all lit up and glowing with happiness, and Kyuhyun is struck, not for the first time, by how gorgeous he is.

Dinner didn't finish very late, so they end up walking in the direction of Zhou Mi's apartment. When they arrive, Kyuhyun follows him up, toeing his shoes off next to him and lining them up neatly in the hallway.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" Zhou Mi asks as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. Kyuhyun shrugs, flopping down next to him.

"Or… we could just do this..." Zhou Mi places his hand on the back of Kyuhyun's neck, pulling him forward to meet his mouth, tongue tracing Kyuhyun's lower lip teasingly.

"This is good," Kyuhyun whispers into his mouth, pitching forward and all but climbing into Zhou Mi's lap to deepen the kiss. Zhou Mi's hands are hot around his waist, holding him close while his lips press into his insistently over and over, slow sweeps of his tongue that has Kyuhyun an embarrassed moaning mess far too quickly.

*

"Is this okay?" Zhou Mi asks, breath hot in Kyuhyun's ear, Kyuhyun lying on his back underneath him.

Kyuhyun groans. They're on Zhou Mi's bed, and Zhou Mi has his hand down Kyuhyun's pants. "You're asking this NOW? Oh my god, Mi."

After making out for a while on the couch, they managed to maneuver into the bedroom.

Zhou Mi pouts. "I just wanted to check. We didn't talk about it and I know we haven't done this before…"

"Mi, PLEASE," Kyuhyun begs. "It's more than okay, please don't stop."

Zhou Mi bites his lip hard, reddening his mouth. "Fuck, it's hot when you beg."

Kyuhyun will do more than beg if he doesn't keep going. "I want you, I want this, please, please, please."

Kyuhyun has the satisfaction of seeing Zhou Mi's eyes darken with lust, before Zhou Mi twists his wrist - once, twice - and Kyuhyun's mind short circuits momentarily. When he comes back, he lifts up the hem of Zhou Mi's shirt. "You're wearing too much," he huffs, forcing the material up. Zhou Mi gets off him to help, pulling it off and exposing his lean torso.

"You too," Zhou Mi says, stripping Kyuhyun of his shirt and sliding his pants down and off. He licks his lips and runs his hands up Kyuhyun's exposed thighs. "So gorgeous," he breathes reverently, dipping his head to plant light kisses along Kyuhyun's collarbone.

And then finally, _finally_ , he's doing more than teasing, as he maps Kyuhyun's body with his hands, with his tongue, drinking down the noises Kyuhyun is making with his mouth. Kyuhyun's heart is pounding and he's falling, so hot Kyuhyun is sure he's going to self combust, or maybe he's going to break into pieces with each snap of Zhou Mi's hips.

Afterwards, Kyuhyun pulls Zhou Mi close, hooking a leg over him to restrict his movement when Zhou Mi tries to get up.

"No," he says drowsily.

"I'm just going to get a cloth to clean up."

"No."

Zhou Mi laughs into Kyuhyun's hair and gives up, leaning down to the floor to grab a shirt. "This will have to do then," he says as he quickly runs it over Kyuhyun's stomach and thighs before tossing it away.

Kyuhyun knows that was probably his shirt, and he would be pissed off if he wasn't so warm and sated. But right now Zhou Mi is petting his hair gently, lulling him into sleep, and soiled shirts and the state of their relationship ( _what does this mean?_ ) is a problem for later.

Kyuhyun sleeps, secure in the knowledge that, this time, Zhou Mi will be there when he wakes up.

*

**5: Be yourself**

Kyuhyun groans as light hits his eyelids. He rolls over, mumbling curses, curling his body into the warmth of the empty space next to him.

"Morning!" Zhou Mi drops a kiss on his forehead, forcing Kyuhyun to open his eyes.

"Ugh." Kyuhyun throws an arm over his face. "I hate that you're a morning person."

He can hear Zhou Mi laughing at him as he shuffles around the bedroom. "I'm going to buy us breakfast - can I take some money from your wallet? I don't have any cash on me."

"Sure, sure," Kyuhyun mumbles, determined to go back to sleep.

There's rustling and other noises before there's a questioning, "Kyu? What's this?" and the dip of the bed as Zhou Mi sits down.

Kyuhyun groans and forces his eyelids open to see Zhou Mi reading a piece of paper. Kyuhyun screws up his face when he realises that Zhou Mi has found the article he'd stashed in his wallet.

"Give me that!" He tries to snatch it away but Zhou Mi moves it out of reach.

"Is this what I think it is? Were you following these tips?" He reads them out slowly. The tops of Kyuhyun's ears turn red - they sound completely stupid when Zhou Mi says them out loud.

"Is this why you've been so weird these past few weeks?"

Kyuhyun groans, flopping back onto the bed and dragging the covers over his face. "Yes," he confesses, voice muffled as he burrows into the dark. There's a heavy weight as Zhou Mi settles on top of him, pulling at the blankets to uncover Kyuhyun's face.

"Kyuhyun. Listen to me." Zhou Mi presses his forehead to Kyuhyun's. "You don't need a silly article to make me fall in love with you. All you need is the last tip: be yourself."

"Be myself?"

Zhou Mi plants a kiss on top of Kyuhyun's nose. "Yes. That's kind of working. Silly." Zhou Mi's smile is filled with so much fondness and affection that it makes Kyuhyun's heart flutter.

He's so beautiful. So, so beautiful, and warm, and caring, and he's _here_ and all of Kyuhyun's feelings are overflowing again.

"I love you," Kyuhyun says, before he can stop himself. When Zhou Mi's expression turns apologetic, Kyuhyun places a finger over his mouth to shush him. "It's okay. You don't yet, and it's okay."

Because Zhou Mi will, Kyuhyun is sure of it. He will love him, and Kyuhyun can wait for that day.

Kyuhyun smiles up at him, cupping his hand on the back of Zhou Mi's neck, gently pulling him down. "I've got a better idea than breakfast."

*

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure? Are you 100% positive? Are you sure sure?"

Kyuhyun nods. "Yes. 100%."

Zhou Mi takes a deep breath, anxiously fidgeting with the pen in his hands. "If I take this offer, and you change your mind, I'll be homeless. I can't possibly live with Henry. Maybe Heechul would take me in but..."

_Over Kyuhyun's dead body._

"No, I'll probably be homeless. Are you REALLY sure?"

The real estate agent sitting across the table taps his foot impatiently and pointedly looks at his watch. They both ignore him.

"Stop. I'm not changing my mind." Kyuhyun places his hand on top of Zhou Mi's to make him stop fidgeting and gives it a squeeze. "Sign it."

The agent heaves a sigh of relief when Zhou Mi finally scribbles his signature on the sale contract.

"Guess I'm moving in then," Zhou Mi says to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gives him a wide, bright smile, drawing him in for a kiss. "Guess you're moving in."

*

Kyuhyun looks at the material in his hands. They'd finished transferring all of the contents of Zhou Mi's apartment over to his place - _their_ place - and, after several back breaking hours, have mostly unpacked and put everything away. Kyuhyun's closet is now stuffed with Zhou Mi's clothes, and they threw out Kyuhyun's couch to make way for Zhou Mi's nicer one. "Is it too late for me to retract my invitation for you to move in?"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Okay, I won't rescind it, but these sheets are not okay. I refuse to sleep on zebra striped sheets."

Zhou Mi gives him a look, one that says _Don't you want me to be happy?_ "I really like those sheets," he tells Kyuhyun. "But I love you and if you hate them…" he trails off, looking sad.

Dammit. Zhou Mi knows all of Kyuhyun's weak points and he doesn't hesitate to use them. He's a manipulative, evil, gorgeous, sweet man that Kyuhyun is helplessly in love with.

It's a lost cause. Kyuhyun starts to change the bed linen: zebra striped sheets, coming right up.

Arms snake around Kyuhyun's waist as Zhou Mi peppers his neck with kisses. "I mean it. I love you." Kyuhyun twists in his hold to face him. "It's our six month anniversary tomorrow."

"Is it? When are you counting that from?" Kyuhyun thinks for a moment, calculating backwards in his mind before he realises. "Zhou Mi!" He hits him lightly on the chest. "That can't be our anniversary!"

Zhou Mi grins. "Why not?"

"You're counting from the first time we had sex??"

"Uh huh." Zhou Mi noses along Kyuhyun's jaw. "When would you count it from?"

"I don't know - our first official date? The day you told me you loved me?"

Zhou Mi pauses and thinks, before shaking his head. "Nah. I like my idea better."

Kyuhyun sputters. "I can't believe you, that's so, so, sleazy."

"But that's when I realised I was starting to fall for you," Zhou Mi protests, eyes wide in an innocent look that Kyuhyun knows is fake.

"For goodness sake," Kyuhyun groans. " I went to all that effort to win your heart, and all I had to do was fuck you."

Zhou Mi grins at him and pushes him down onto the bed. "Fuck me? Now there's an idea."

"Zhou Mi!"


End file.
